


Secret Creation

by Ceeridwen99



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: When Elijah was booted from Cyberlife, he was forced to give over nearly everything pertaining to the company such as any model plans and programming he may have created. Begrudgingly, Elijah did so, however, there was one creation he kept hidden from Cyberlife's greedy grasps. RK800.This is a snapshot into the peaceful life they're living hidden away in the mountains as the deviant problem grows in the city.





	Secret Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Sorry, I couldn't post this yesterday, I was busy as hell from school and was too tired to try and post anything! ^-^;
> 
> Here is another drabble I wrote some time ago.
> 
> I hope you like it!

November, 1st, 2036 1:00 PM

Connor ran his fingers through Elijah's hair. He watched, marveling at the way the silky locks fell between his fingers smoothly, flowing like water. He gazed, fascinated at the way the dark brown color contrasted his skin starkly. Against Elijah's skin--which was paler than his own-- he looked the epitome of a male snow white. Elijah didn't use to be so pale, however, years secluded away in a house did that to a person. His once near peachy skin was a smooth ivory white.

'Why should I leave, my darling," Elijah said often, "Everything I could ever want is here,"

It was true. Elijah barely needed to leave the house for anything. He had a greenhouse where he grew most of his vegetables. Elijah was a pescatarian, so all dairy and fish he ate was delivered to the house via machines. Today's technology made it so no one ever had to leave their home if they wished it. Connor himself was a shining testament of that technology. For exercise, there was also plenty of places to walk and hike in the mountains. When it was warm at least. Located as he was, Elijah always was the first to see the snow as it came in.

Connor blinked when Elijah abruptly shut off his tablet tossing it near him somewhere on the couch they were residing on. He sighed and leaned his head back to look at Connor with his cold blue eyes. "Darling, why are you playing with my hair?"He asked. His tone was less annoyed and more playful. He was relaxed. Connor preferred when he was relaxed. Lately, it seemed he was always stressed. More so recently with the way, Cyberlife constantly seemed to be hounding him as of late. 

"I enjoy your hair," Connor replied, "you should definitely know this by now."

Elijah smirked, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Connor's dexterous fingers running over his scalp. Connor held back a frown as he spotted the bags under his eyes. 

"I'm trying to read," Elijah said, although there was no real fight in his voice.

"Emails from Cyberlife," Connor pointed out, "As I recall, you dislike reading anything from them." 

Elijah sighed. "Yes, but with the growing deviant problem, they've practically been BEGGING me for my help. I'm torn between wanting to cruelly laugh at them and being intrigued by their request to come back."

Connor's hand froze midstroke, and he allowed his frown to form, his LED flashing yellow. "Go back to Cyberlife?" He asked slowly. "I don't understand. They cast you out. Why would they want you back?"

Connor found that he did not like Cyberlife, moreover, he didn't like the way they made Elijah. Stressed. Tired. Angry. Elijah turned into a different person when discussing with the company, and Connor did not like it one bit.

Elijah hummed, nodding his head slowly to Connor's statements. "I suppose they've just now realized that androids aren't a simple as they thought they were. I told them that this would happen, but they wouldn't listen. Now, they're hoping that I can get them out of this mess, or possibly they wish to place the blame on me. Who knows with the conniving snakes." 

Connor released Elijah's hair and placed his hands on his shoulder. The fabric of his t-shirt smooth and soft to the touch. 100% Egyptian cotton. Only the best for Elijah. 

"You're....not thinking of going back there are you?" Connor asked slowly. Cautiously.

Elijah picked up his left hand, specifically to kiss the ring he had given him. A token of his affection. "Of course not. They wanted it and now they have it, and they could burn for all I care." 

Connor pouted at the bitterness in Elijah's voice. He knew the creator was still angry that he was forced from the company, and Connor couldn't blame him. Elijah had put his all in the company. It was his entire's life work and here it was falling apart because of a greedy corporation.

"What of the other androids?" Connor asked quietly.

Elijah sighed. "They don't need me, they'll make it on their own. I know they will." 

"...I need you," Connor whispered. Elijah smiled and chuckled, kissing his hand again. Connor couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face.

Connor thought to the other androids. He had never really met any of his other kind, other than the Chloes that resided with Elijah. However, they mostly kept to themselves. Forming a bond that Connor couldn't penetrate after having been together for so long before Elijah built him. For all of the short years he had been awake, he had only known Elijah and his Chloes. He was well protected in the little bubble that Elijah had created. Connor didn't hate this life. In fact, he was rather comforted by the fact that he never had to worry about a thing. 

However, the one thing he did know was he loved feeling emotion. Because of this, he figured the others of his kind should be allowed to feel emotions as well.

"I can take over answering your emails if you like," Connor said after a moment. 

Elijah firmly shook his head and turned to him fiercely. "No!" Elijah said strongly before clearing his throat. 

Softer he replied, "No, Connor. You know how Cyberlife is...if they knew about your existence, they'd find some way to take you away from me and I WON'T allow that."

Connor allowed a small smile on his face. "You just want to keep me all to yourself," he whispered.

Elijah laughed, he placed a hand gently on Connor's cheek. "Precisely." He pulled Connor into a soft kiss. Connor's hand found his hair again only this time it was to bring him closer. He let himself be pulled away by the soft, warm, feeling of Elijah's lips. The outside world only a mild concern within the soft warm bubble of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one actually features some Kamcon!<33333333
> 
> Again, this was a story idea that never went anywhere from lack of time! I still like it, and think it could have been an interesting story. However, BOF has taken my heart and soul in that department for now. xD
> 
> The next drabble will be Simarkus!<3333333333
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends! I'll see you soon!


End file.
